onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Myto
Myto is an athletic characer in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals, who has gained the adoration of Onipex and in contrast, the dislike of Jevik. Personality Myto is a sporty guy and is enthusiastic in all he does. He is well liked and is friendly to all. His generally likable demeanor rubs Jevik the wrong way as it has captured Onipex's attention. This has lead to somewhat of a feud between the two. Still, Myto tries to avoid tensions and his good will expresses that. He is particularly skilled in the game of Kolhii, as noted by Onipex, and enjoys playing in the position of forward. Myto is also fairly charitable, as seen in Christmas II, where he volunteers to collect money for the Salvation Army. Biography Myto lived his life in an area away from New Tehktra before moving to the apartment building of Onipex. It was known that he was classmates with the famous hoverboarder, Aliki. Its seems he knew many residents prior to his move, so he may have had ties to the area before his move. Upon relocating, he was approached by a Matoran named Onipex who wished to befriend him. At some point later Myto offered to teach Onipex the Matoran sport of Kolhii and he introduced him to his friends at the location simply known as No Man's Land. After having lunch, they engaged in a friendly game of Kolhii, which was eventually interrupted when Myto spotted Jevik attacking his friend Krone. When Myto inquired as to what was the reason behind this outburst, he found himself dragged into an argument over who was Onipex's best friend, despite Myto insisting they were not, since they had only just met. When Jevik was deeply offended by Onipex declaring Myto his best friend, the Matoran stepped in and decided that he would not try to damage their friendship further by making Jevik jealous of him, and despite Onipex's pleas, he then left with his friends. During the period where Krone was facing torment from the Matoran Degrin, Krone called up Myto for advice. He came down to his apartment, and Myto advised him to talk it out with Degrin in hope to find a resolution. ]] Throughout the Christmas holiday season, Myto willingly volunteered to raise money for the Salvation Army, and as such, decided to hang around the local mall to collect donations. When Onipex and Jevik visited to buy presents, Myto and Katron asked for a donation, though Onipex didn't have any spare change on him at the time. He later bore witness to Jevik threatening the mall's costumed Santa, before the worker was shot upon Onipex's prompting, due to the fact the Santa insulted him. A few months later, Myto went backstage to a conference meeting of his old friend, Aliki. When the conference ended, Aliki greeted Myto heartily, asking the fellow Matoran why he's there. After some friendly conversation, Myto brings up how Aliki's reputation isn't very good at the moment. Aliki just tells him that those people are idiots when, too his dismay, Myto points out that his mic is still on. Later Myto and Aliki visit Onipex at his apartment, with Pyrex and Jevik there as well. Here Myto explains to Aliki that he should hang out with regular guys like these guys so as to get a good public reputation again. He suggests they start by helping Aliki take part in some community service. Aliki hates the suggestion, but Myto reminds him that he'll have to forfeit the match to Gairon if he doesn't. So Myto and Onipex begin holding up signs to tell Aliki about each community service job he's doing. But when he apparently kills four people in the process, Myto suggests they try to find a sponsor for Aliki instead. So Myto goes to ask Gairon for help while Oni does the same to Moa and Pyrex and Jevik take care of Aliki. After he gets out of the waiting room, Myto has a friendly conversation with Gairon, who even gets his bulter Manuel to give the Matoran a foot rub. At this point Myto brings up Aliki's declining hoverboarding situation and Gairon gives him his book of sponsors so one of them might support Aliki for the match. Myto is surprised and thankful for Myto's kindess, and heads for Pyrex's apartment with the sponsor book. As soon as Myto arrives, Aliki begins mocking Gairon, which Myto angrily rebukes him for. Disappointed in his friend, Myto gives the book of sponsors and tells him he's going to go to one of Gairon's charity galas. Myto gives no further help in getting Aliki a sponsor. Relationships 'Krone and Pyrex' and Jevik]] Myto is shown to be friends with the two Matoran, engaging them in friendly sport. Whilst specific details of his relationship with Pyrex are fairly vague, Myto has shown to be quite friendly with Krone, and stopped a game of Kolhii just to prevent Jevik from attacking him. Myto was also the first person Krone turned to for help when dealing with Degrin, and he was one of the only friends who gave real advice. 'Katron' Katron and Myto appear to be friends, both serving as Kohlii teammates. He does however kick Katron off his team, to be replaced by Onipex, though this may be as it was Onipex's first game. Katron however takes it well, offering minimal complaint, and then begins the game. 'Onipex' Onipex somewhat idolizes Myto (a fact that warrants much jealousy from Jevik), and tries his best to impress him. Myto is unaware of this adoration, but still considers him a friend. 'Jevik' Jevik's relationship with Myto is shown to be one of jealousy, actually admitting it to the Matoran. This resulted in Jevik acting extremely hostile and disrespectful towards Myto during their first encounter. Myto however attempts to dissolve any conflict between him and Jevik, showing his good faith. 'Aliki The two Matoran were classmates, and appear to be old friends. Myto's willingness to help Aliki further shows their bond. However, after Myto met Gairon, his opinion of Aliki changed and the two may now not be on such good standing Jessaco Myto comforted Jessaco after her break up with Jevik, due to harsh comments directed towards Onipex. The two continued their relationship by going to get coffee at the Coffee Shop. Myto later expressed that the relationship was moving too fast for him. Garen' The two have seldom intereacted, but they appear to be well acquainted and on very good terms. Quotes Appearances Trivia *IBriize and Jampot Animations were also considered for the role of voicing him. *Myto lives in the same Apartment building as Onipex, Garen and Krone. *According to Replacement, his apartment number is 6D. *''Replacement'' was the only episode to show Myto's green color scheme. From Bully onward, he adopts a black color scheme. See Also *Gallery:Myto Category:Characters Category:Main Characters